


uneasy hearts weigh the most

by wqnterfell



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Kinda, M/M, Red Wedding, Robb Stark Deserved Better, give him a hug pls, ramsay bolton is a dick, robb and theon were in love, theon is sad about robb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wqnterfell/pseuds/wqnterfell
Summary: theon's thoughts when he learns robb is dead
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Kudos: 14





	uneasy hearts weigh the most

"robb stark is dead"

those words echoed around his head, trying to process the information brought upon him. he stopped shaving his captor, face scrunching up in disbelief. he wanted to cry, he also wanted to slit ramsay's throat but he would be hung if he did, or worse.

_would it even matter?_ he thought

robb was dead, his robb was dead. he wasn't allowed to call him his anymore, not after he betrayed him. that was theon's doing, not reeks. reek didn't have wants

"i know he was like a brother to you, but my father put a knife through his heart" ramsay imparted

he imagined it in his head, robb's face in shock and his once buzzing blue eyes filled with fear. it broke his heart even more. it took everything in his scarcely thin body not to break. he kept it all in, just like he did when he learned of ned stark's death.

he was frozen, razor pressed againt ramsay's jaw waiting to glide across the skin. he could move it down to his throat, one quick swipe and it would all be over.

_no, not today_. a little voice that sounded an awful lot like robb spoke to him

"how do you feel about that?" ramsay spoke in a condescending tone, he sounded like his father.

in truth, he wanted to scream, he wanted to cry and weep all day and night, he wanted to be with robb again, to see him one last time and tell him how sorry he was, how stupid he acted, and how much he loved him. he was whimpering quietly, swallowing the lump in his throat

he continued to shave ramsay. he blank away the tears that built up in his eyes.

***

later in the night, the dread fort was quiet. all of the bolton's men asleep. he was forced to sleep in the kennels with the dogs. it was cold, the only warmth he felt were the hot tears rolling down his slender cheeks.

he though about a night with robb in winterfell. how he would sneak into his chambers late in the night and climb under robb's furs. he'd wrap his arms around his waist and bury his face into robb's auburn curls, he'd press light kisses into the crook of his neck. robb would turn to face him, he can't remember what his face looked like. all he can see is the fear again.

_please, no_. he begged his mind not to wander there. he can't imagine it anymore, it was too painful.

robb was still next to him except with a growing blood stain on his chest, his blue eyes drained of the life they once held. he remembers those eyes, how they pierced his soul with every blink and stare. he remembers what they look like under him, full of want and passion. his heart ached terribly.

he buried his face into the rags he was wearing, weeping harder into the fabric. this was all his fault, he should've never left for pyke. if he was with robb that day, he would've wanted to die instead. robb was too good, just a boy wanting to avenge his father. he cried until tears couldn't fall anymore, his throat was aching and dry.

with his back against the wall, his eyes began to droop. he never slept much now a days, but after spending so long crying he was tired. he let his eyes finally fall and drift off, it wasn't long before he fell asleep.

***

_"theon" robb smiled_

_he was next to him again, this time in the woods. the sky was blue and not a dim grey. they laid on the grass together. the other man smiled at him beautifully, theon would give him anything and everything._

_he rolled ontop of the stark boy, laying between his legs. he pressed his lips against robbs, gods they were always so soft. nimble fingers ran through his hair, sending shivers down his spine as his kissed harder._

_he pulled back, one hand stroking robb's face. he could look at his beautiful face forever. he kissed the line of his jaw a few times before pulling off again._

_"i love you" theon sighed as his cheeks started to warm up_

_robb looked at him with those bright blue eyes again, they were so warm and inviting. theon wanted to get lost in them forever. he reached up to kiss him again before laughing quietly to himself. he smiled and kissed theon's cheek_

_"i love you too, theon"_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! if you haven't, please follow me on tumblr @ briennelovebot


End file.
